


In a way I know my heart is waking up//As all the walls come tumbling down

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: AU: What if it had been Jenny and Bette in the bathroom in S1 ep 1.
Relationships: Bette Porter/Jenny Schecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	In a way I know my heart is waking up//As all the walls come tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



The break had hurt but now as Bette watched the girl leave her husband’s side and make her way to the bathroom she had followed her, letting herself in and locking the door behind them both, smirking even as she did so. 

She had turned to kiss the other woman, feeling Jenny’s silk-soft hair brush back even as she moved to kiss her, pushing hair from her eyes, her breath caught when Jenny responded, hands fisting into her shirt to pull her closer. 

She had smirked when she pulled back. 

“Ditch the loser…. Then we’ll talk.”

She had left quietly, surprised when Jenny caught up to her, squeezing her hand before moving away when the two left the bathroom. She had not expected a second chance, but now she had it.


End file.
